Uzumaki
Whirling Eddies "Everyone's already beginning!" Wendy gasped, as the Akatsuki broke out into their separate battles and Wendy was privy to a front row seat of explosions. The remains of the island were already beginning to give way underneath the impressive show of magical power — even with the cluttered signals, she could still detect Jason's above everything, matched only be a darker signature she assumed had to be Crux's. "So this is what a Guild war is like..." "It's bigger than the ones that came before it, that's for sure." Momoko could remember a scant few guild wars that were reported to happen in the past. Then again, those ones didn't happen and it would stay that way. Everything about that pink-haired dipshit and his stupid friends never happened. "If they happened." The white-haired menace erupted from the shadows. "Ah, it's you two again. Are you prepared to lose again?" He swung his lance around. With a whirl of wind, Wendy was quick to dispel Juventas and re-assume her adult form. Standing at full height, she flashed a cold smile at Solo. "We're not going to be losing this time around, my pasty friend. It's been seven years, and a lot can happen in that amount of time." Wind began to whirl around her arm, whipping around powerful gusts that pushed her sapphire tresses higher. "I think you'll find Momoko and I are quite a bit different now." Solo simply aimed his lance towards Wendy, darkness swirling around the weapon. As he launched the lance forward, Solo released a crescent of darkness tainted red towards Wendy- this blast sliced through the earth. Momoko, with a sweeping motion, managed to deflect the blast, redirecting it away by using forceful water currents to push it backwards. "Thanks, Momoko! Now let's begin with an oldie but a goodie! Sky Dragon's....!" Wendy cried, inhaling deeply, the wind whipping around them, localizing it directly over her mouth. With the wind firmly in her mouth, Wendy moulded it with magical energy and the breath of her own body."...ROAR!" She opened her mouth, letting loose a terrible bellow of pure wind pressure; a cyclone that tore into the island's remains, whipping up dirt. "Water, Dragon's..." Momoko gathered water vapour within the air into her mouth, igniting it with her magical power, forming a sphere of azure energy. "Roar!" With that, Momoko released a pressurized blast of water towards Solo. Solo simply uttered, "Zangetsu." And with that, he sheathed his lance, waiting until the moment of impact, before unsheathing, causing the forces to immediately dissipate. Launching forward, Solo stabbed the air itself, creating a rift that began to suck everything in like a vacuum. Wendy immediately sensed the disturbance within the flow of the air, as if the vacuum sucking everything into whatever strange dimension it happened to connect to wasn't the first tip-off. "Disrupting the air flow around me? You're a pretty cheeky one!" She cried, trying to find something solid as she and quickly reached behind her ear, pulling out the Ruyi Jingu Bang, which extended from the size of a small pen to the average size of any bō. Vacuum or not, this wasn't created from sheer force; it was a technique, and Wendy surmised quickly that it had to be magical in nature. And one thing she knew about magic besides how to actually use it was that all magic — especially magic used by Dark Mages. She began to inhale through the nose, combining this with her natural ability to sense magic and looking for something unique; the 'scent' of Solo's foul magical energy. Mixed in with the flow of air sucking itself towards the vacuum, she knew it would be somewhat difficult to discern the flow of his magical energies within the man's siphoning offensive. And yet it didn't take as long as she expected; trying to ignore the rushing water now joining solid landmass into the vacuum, Wendy's keen nose picked up the scent of magical energy swirling within the vacuum. Gripping her staff, she let herself go, being sucked towards the vacuum herself. This would simply ensure she wouldn't miss. "Graf Eisen!" Wendy cried, unleashing a flurry of straight jabs with enough physical force to bend the air itself without needing to resort to her Sky Slayer abilities. The force of her blows caused influx of wind pressure to enter the vacuum, aimed directly at the point where Wendy could detect the magical power was weakest. The impact disrupted and destroyed the flow of the vacuum, ceasing its sucking motions and causing Wendy to land on what remained of the ground, looking slightly drained. Solo leapt back, standing upon his lance to use it as leverage. Noticing that it wouldn't do much if they kept damaging the environment, there wouldn't be anywhere to fight. "Very well." With that, Solo's magical power escalated, as darkness flared up, manifesting an enormous gashadokuro around his body. Winding up his punch, Solo and the gashadokuro swung forward with their fists. "A manifestation of magical energy!? Wendy gasped, so taken by surprise that the skeletal fist slammed into her, racking her body with pain as it sent her screeching backwards. Mercifully, even heavy wind pressure was under the domain of a Sky Dragon's heaven; Wendy controlled this sky. Manipulating the pressure that surrounded her, she was able to catch herself in mid-air, wrapping her entire body in a sphere of wind. "Sky Dragon's Wings!" The buxom woman declared, floating in mid-air through the levitation powers her winds provided. She launched herself forward, her speed surprising herself; she'd never utilized this spell as an adult, the magical powers of her new body amazed her even still. Approaching Momoko, Wendy extended a hand, but never stopped moving, goading Solo as if she was a fly he knew he had to swat. "Momoko, here!" Her palm began to glow, and in tandem, so did Momoko. "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!....VERNIER!" Reciting the incantation as fluently as she could, the girl cast the enchantment onto her partner; a spell to increase her movement speed. Momoko herself felt power surge throughout her body. Winds and water swirled around her figure, as she combined both within her mouth, releasing it as a powerful blast while dashing forward- aiming to get in point-blank in the first crack she saw in the armour. Solo simply raised the legs of the gashadokuro, using them as a booster of sorts, leaping into the air to evade. "...I thought that thing couldn't move." Really, it was utilizing acute magical manipulation to form multiple barriers- that when pressed, had a kickoff reaction like jumping on a grenade. Setting his sights upon the two, Solo launched himself downwards like a meteor crashing upon the barren earth. Wendy, using the speed and maneuverability of the Sky Dragon's Wings, gracefully danced in the air, evading the oncoming skeletal structure. She only hoped the boost in speed would be enough for Momoko to do the same — comrades though they were, battle was as much an independent affair as it was an effort of teamwork. In an effort to lend Momoko a hand, she released the Wings in mid-air to focus on battle, gaining distance towards her opponent now, rather than behind. Gripping her staff, Wendy channeled her magical powers through it, imbuing it with the power of her Sky Slayer Magic. "Graf Eisen: Raketenform!" She cried, thrusting the staff forward; the Ruyi Jingu Bang extended, extending towards the skeletal structure with insane force, while Wendy herself release growing circle of spinning winds around her within proximity to the gashadokuro, essentially creating a powerful sonic boom with the intention of shattering the bones. The starving spooky skeleton quickly defended- as did Solo, as he raised a barrier of darkness- from which, the skeleton defended against the attack with ease. It was an overwhelming defense and attack. Not to mention...he could move quite swiftly. "Wendy!" Momoko called out as she raised her hands into the sky- ice beginning to form. "Stay back, but try and keep him still!" "So stay out of the way and attack from a distance?" Wendy queried, her eyes on the impossible sight of the skeletal creature moving along with Solo. The idea of a creature like that being able to move so flawlessly seemed impossible; ludicrous even, and yet here it was before her eyes. But keeping it still? Could she manage that with simply wind? She didn't have any restrictive moves, after all. The only way to find out was to give it a try! Wendy began to draw forth the wind from all corners of the globe; she converged the flowing currents onto the tips of her index and middle finger, creating an invisible, spiraling sphere of wind above her fingertips. "Sky Dragon's Wind Cutter!" She cried, swinging her fingers downward in an arc formation; this released a sharp blade of compressed air pressure that manifested of faint ripples of wind. If this could make contact, she may be able to stop Solo in his tracks; the Wind Cutter had the unique properties of being able to cut through even magical barriers. SMASH! Wind Cutter cut a small opening through the spooky starving skeleton, allowing Solo to be exposed. "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!" Momoko shouted at the top of her lungs- to the heavens. Throwing her hands forward, Momoko unleashed a powerful beam of pure ice at absolute zero- this shot through the opening- no, it busted through the opening created and froze Solo solid. "WENDY, GO!" Momoko shouted as she lowered to one knee, exhausted. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art!" Wendy cried, and wind currents began to rush towards her, the air in the immediate vicinity becoming thinner as Wendy devoured the bounty of life giving vapor. The wind gathered in the woman's mouth, condensing, compressing, violently gaining power as she mixed it with her own magical energy. This would be a roar to rival that of a true Dragon. Determining that she'd finally drained the area of enough of its precious air, the woman smirked; or rather, she would have, had her mouth not been full to bursting with violently rotating winds. In a blast with the force of multiple large cannons, she expelled the compressed air from her mouth, releasing a blast of wind equivalent in power to a hurricane. This 'hurricane' had three small spheres orbiting it; compressed, violently rotating orbs of wind. "Air Shattering Cannon!" She declared. WHAM! Solo took the full brunt of the attack... CRACK! His frozen body, being exposed to a powerful attack of such magnitude, shattered- the fragments of what was previously Solo scattering to the ground. "I can't help but feel that battle was shockingly quick," Wendy muttered, walking over to the shattered remains of their former nemesis. She resisted the urge to make a very terrible ice-related pun as she picked up a shard. Was he always this weak? Had they gotten too strong? Or did this man simply want to die? She frowned, wondering if there was any deeper meaning in his quick defeat. He'd barely put up any resistance, after all. And yet she knew everyone would tell her to just take the victory and run with it; besides, they had a mission. They were here to save Vivian. If only all battles could be so swift, she thought grimly, as the aftershocks of Jason and Crux's battle reverberated throughout the ocean once more. END